


Reencuentro

by aribakemono



Series: Kiss Challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Reencontrarse en los vestuarios de Produce 101 es una sensación agridulce.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Kiss Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Reencuentro

Reencontrarse en los vestuarios de _Produce 101_ es una sensación agridulce. Es la misma que cuando se envían algún mensaje, algo entre la nostalgia y la pereza al pensar en todo lo que vivieron, que les hace responder con vaguedad, sin pensar mucho en ello porque _todo_ ha cambiado. Su vida, su relación. Todo es distinto y sin embargo cuando cruzan un palabra, o un mensaje, parece que la vida sigue igual. A Luhan esa sensación no le gusta. Pensar en volver a Corea, a un país que no termina de entender, a un país que no termina de entenderle, a un ritmo de vida más frenético que el que ya lleva, no le gusta nada. Quizás por eso no suele responderles al momento, y tal vez por eso cortó lazos con el resto de integrantes. Pero aquí, en estos camerinos, no pueden ignorarse y contestar unos días más tarde, tumbados en la cama con una mano en el móvil y la otra en una bolsa de patatas, holgazanes.

Aquí, les dan el mismo vestuario a los tres y cuando los ojos de Luhan se encuentran con los de Yifan se le salta un latido. No ha cambiado nada, alto y guapo, el pelo perfecto y esa aura de superioridad que no es más que una fachada. Él y Tao lo saben bien, que detrás de esa máscara de inalcanzable hay un chico que enseña las encías cuando se ríe, que cuando se aburre hace ruiditos o tararea una canción, y que cuando se irrita bufa y saca la lengua. Yifan parece tan consternado como él, pero es más rápido en recuperarse y le dirige una sonrisa que le llega a la mirada, contento de verle.

—Hola —sonríe Luhan.

Antes de que el ex-líder de su subunidad pueda responder, la cabeza de Zitao se asoma por la puerta, dubitativo. Él también ha cambiado. La timidez de no comprender el idioma, de estar rodeado de desconocidos, el ansia que le carcomía por dentro por destacar, por hacer que le vieran, ya no están. Ahora, le sigue el aura de una estrella, la confianza de alguien que se sabe capaz, de alguien consciente de que se ha ganado todo lo que tiene a base de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. El ex-líder nota una punzadita de orgullo en el pecho al ver que no hay ni rastro de aquel chico que lloraba en las clases de baile cuando algo no le salía bien.

—Hey —dicen al unísono Yifan y Luhan. 

Se miran brevemente los tres y se sonríen con cortesía, guardando las distancias, y a Yifan de repente le viene un recuerdo a la cabeza como un fogonazo de imágenes inconexas, aquella última noche, aquella despedida ahogada en alcohol. Los labios de Luhan suaves e insistentes y el sabor al pastel de chocolate de la cena en los de Zitao, curiosos y cálidos. Aquel “ _has hecho lo que debías_ ” del mayor susurrado labio contra labio que le hizo sentir como un niño pequeño asustado buscando el confort de sus padres. Los brazos de Zitao, mucho más fuertes de lo que podrían parecer, rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él, ligero como si estuviera hecho de aire. 

No lo recordaba, todo eso, los besos que se dieron en todas partes, el aliento de Luhan contra su cuello y el de Zitao, contra su nuca. La rabia que sentía contra la SM, contra sí mismo por haberse dejado engañar de esa manera, con promesas inocuas de fama y reconocimiento, disipándose entre lenguas y labios y susurros ahogados.

Yifan aparta la mirada de golpe, sonrojado, y los otros dos chicos lo hacen también. ¿Se acordarán de aquella noche, o habrán enterrado ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de su ser, avergonzados y temerosos de que se descubra algún día?

Zitao carraspea, y entra en el camerino, los pasos seguros pero la incertidumbre brillante en sus ojos, llamando la atención de los otros dos que salen de la espiral de imágenes que no dejan de repetir una y otra vez como un gramófono roto. _Lo recuerdan_ , piensa el más joven, es evidente por sus reacciones. 

Pero él hace ya muchos años que decidió no darle más importancia de la que debe. No quiere, no quiere volver a esos meses en los que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, aquellos meses en los que Yifan se marchó y tras él, Luhan, y él se quedó solo, deseando todo el tiempo volver a esa noche, en un lugar en el que nunca encajó del todo, por más que lo intentaran los demás. Fue una noche bonita, agridulce y loca pero bonita, pero nunca será nada más. No si él puede evitarlo.

Con decisión, Zitao se sienta en una de las sillas que hay delante del espejo y se gira hacia sus ex-compañeros, que le observan sorprendidos, ¿acaso no sabían que salir de la SM le ha hecho todo el bien que necesitaba para salir de su cascarón? Les sonríe, y procura que su sonrisa no diga nada más que un “ _comportémonos_ ” porque decir más sería un peligro.

—¿Sabéis cuándo llega la maquilladora?


End file.
